


Under the Mistletoe

by the0dyssey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the0dyssey/pseuds/the0dyssey
Summary: Sorry for the technical difficulties, this was my first time ever uploading art. Thank you to the awesome mods that helped me out here!May I present, Bucky and Steve under the mistletoe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
